


Protect

by rubylily



Category: Gakkou Gurashi! | School Live!
Genre: Delusions, Fear, Gen, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As long as she has Yuki and Kurumi, Yuuri can be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



Wakasa Yuuri had forgotten something important, but no matter how much she tried, she could not remember.

(But if she did remember, would she only break into a million little pieces? Perhaps it was better that she never remembered that precious something, so that she could remain strong.)

Ever since that day, she had not been alone. Takeya Yuki. Ebisuzawa Kurumi. They were with her, and she loved them. Kurumi was strong too, and with her Yuuri could protect Yuki, have a little bit of happiness in their shattered lives. As long as they could always be together…

(But why had she forgotten that precious something? Was there something out there calling to her? Was there someone else who needed-)

No. Everything she needed was right here within the walls of the school. She only had to _protect_ Yuki and Kurumi, and together they could all _live_ happily.

Yet even within these broken walls they were never entirely safe. Peace was only fleeting and too fragile to last forever, after all, no matter how hard she fought.

And everyday she fought with all her might. She was not as athletic as Kurumi, but she could still fight to protect the few she still loved. She had already forgotten _(lost)_ something precious, and thus she would not lose anyone else she still cherished.

Ever since that day…

She held something tight as it pierced through something rotten yet moist. Her hands grew wet, but she did not stop. It thrashed beneath her, as if screaming, but still she did not stop. A horrid stench filled her nose, and she saw nothing but dark red.

For Yuki and Kurumi, she would fall into the deepest reaches of hell to protect them.

"H-Hey, Rii-san, you can stop now!"

Yuuri froze as strong hands grabbed her shoulders, and she pulled a large knife from the body of an unmoving infected student. Her hands were covered in blood, and beside her was Kurumi, her expression grim.

And in front of them, simply staring, was Yuki.

"Yuki-chan!" Yuuri cried as she tried to lunge forward, but Kurumi's firm grip held her back.

"Rii-san, you weren't bitten, were you?" Kurumi whispered harshly.

"N-No!" The bloody knife fell from Yuuri's shaking hands. "But Yuki-chan-"

"She's not hurt, but she saw…"

Yuki was still a moment longer, and then smiled brightly, that familiar, loving, ignorant smile. "Oh Rii-san, Megu-nee needed that red paint!" she exclaimed. "She wanted us to do an art project, remember?"

Yuuri tried to force a smile as Kurumi helped her to her feet. "Oh, well, I'll have to apologize to her soon. I didn't mean to be so clumsy."

"So even Rii-san can be clumsy too sometimes." Yuki held out her hand for Yuuri. "But let's take a bath first - you might scare Megu-nee all covered in red paint like that!"

With a trembling hand Yuuri took Yuki's, and then pulled Yuki into a tight embrace. "I'm so grateful you're safe, Yuki-chan," she said, shutting her eyes tightly to hide her tears. "We'll all be happy together, I promise…"

Yuki's thin arms came around Yuuri's back, and her embrace was surprisingly strong. "I already am happy, because I'm with Rii-san and Kurumi-chan," she said softly.

Yuuri could say nothing in response, and her eyes hurt. She loved Yuki and Kurumi, and as long as she was with them, even in this broken world, she could be happy.


End file.
